


Say Anything

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu





	Say Anything

韩国平昌。

将第二天的日程最后确认了一遍，樱井翔看了看表：指针正好指向晚上九点。

完美。

为自己一如既往的准时小小的握了个拳，他拿起床头的睡衣，准备去洗澡。

门外却突然传来敲门声。樱井愣了一下，以为是staff有什么紧急的事情要通知，起身去开门。门被拉开的瞬间，熟悉的海盐香味儿夹杂着冷空气扑面而来，即使大脑说着你不可能在这时出现，他还是条件反射地张开双手，接住了向他扑来的小小的身影，又顺手在你长发上揉了一把。  
你心满意足抱紧他的腰，把脸埋在他毛衣里呼吸了一大口。  
好香。

可是被其他人闻到了啊…  
你在黑暗中摆出一个狰狞的表情，磨了磨细白的小牙。

樱井哭笑不得地看着那个在自己胸口蹭来蹭去的脑袋，抬头看见staff一脸无奈，瞬间明白了你突然出现的原因。苦笑着对staff比了个抱歉的口型，他关上门，使劲呼噜了一把你的头顶。  
这就代表他原谅你的任性了。

 

你抬起头看着他，头顶的灯光将你的眼睛映的波光盈盈。  
“好想你～”  
你也许不知道：在他看来，你说话时一张一合的鲜艳的嘴唇，撒娇中又带了点埋怨的软语，仿佛黑夜里平白就开出了一朵花。  
可还是不能放任。

 

他故意板起脸，握着你的肩膀退开一步，却被你鼓着脸想要冲上来的样子可爱到，差点笑出声。  
“是不是又麻烦staffさん从机场去接你了？人家工作了一天……”  
眼看他就要开启唠叨模式，你连忙喊停。  
“我没有我没有，”喘口气，摆出得意的样子，“我自—己—从机场找来的！谷歌地图很全能……啊痛！”  
他狠狠捏住你的脸，轻易就把你还有点儿婴儿肥的脸颊拉成了长方形。  
“能耐了啊，”他的额头抵着你的额头，瞪着你，“大晚上的一个人过来？要是遇上危险怎么办！不好意思麻烦别人就给我打电话啊，我还能不去接你吗！”  
你捧着被捏红的脸，也不甘示弱地吼回去—“你这么忙我哪好意思打扰你啊！又不是小孩子了你至于么！”  
樱井气结。  
舍不得再骂，他只好动用武力，把还在拳打脚踢的你抱在怀里。  
“我这不是担心么……”他在你脸上泄愤地咬一下，又一口亲在眉心，“我的小姑娘这么好看，换谁都得天天担心弄丢了，恨不得揣在兜里带着走。”  
你被这一招直球正中红心，想想确实也是自己任性，也不好意思再闹。乖乖圈住他的脖子，你把脸埋在他肩上，声音闷闷的。  
“我才是想要把你时刻带走呢，这样也不会有那么多人看着你了…”  
随着一声疑惑的“嗯？”他把你从怀里扯出来，面带审视，“说吧，又吃什么飞醋了。”

 

你当然不想承认你只是看到了网上有人说在冬奥现场看到他的repo就占有欲爆炸，等头脑清醒过来时已经坐上飞机了这种丢脸的事情。不去看他的眼睛，你一个劲儿地往他怀里钻，想要混过去。  
“……你呀。”  
他拿你没辙，正准备就此打住，又见你忽然抬起头，笑得一脸狡黠。  
“翔さん，”女孩子娇俏的声音比蜜还甜，“一起洗澡吗？”  
你拿出不知何时到手的日程表，“下一个安排是这个对吧？放心，我check过了哦。”  
“……”  
他看着正咬唇作害羞状的你，目瞪口呆。

 

浴室里水气缭绕，沐浴露的清香被掩埋在性爱淫靡的气味下。洗澡时就忍不住做了一次。他抱起瘫软的你放在旁边的小凳子上，想要去给浴缸放水。  
“别走嘛……”  
你的双腿盘在他腰间，抱着他的脖子，粘粘糊糊的接吻。  
“乖，”他爱抚着你的腰线，在你嘴唇上重重地亲了一下，“马上回来。”  
等龙头开始哗啦哗啦地放水，他立刻折返，让你像树袋熊一样挂在他身上，又打开洗漱包挑选浴盐。  
“居然连着这个都带了……”  
你惊叹他女子力之高，被眼神危险的人重重拍了一下屁股。  
讨好地亲着他的脖子，你含含糊糊地发表自己的意见，“我喜欢那个蓝色的……对，有闪亮亮金粉的那个。”  
他被你啃的发出了轻喘，一边警告你安分点，一边又对另一个粉色的浴盐球伸出了魔爪。  
“据说这个里面包含了玫瑰花瓣诶……你不想看一浴缸的玫瑰花是什么样的吗？”  
“你想看就直说……”  
你无奈了。虽然被警告在先，小手依然不安分地戳着他线条漂亮的手臂肌肉，“不过你还真是喜欢‘樱色’呢，樱井さん～”  
直到看见一浴缸粉水中浮起一片小小的花瓣，你们都沉默了。  
“被骗了……”  
他哀嚎一声，把自己像个炮弹一样沉进了水里。  
你眨着眼睛，将围在身上的浴巾甩开，慢悠悠地跨进浴缸，分开腿坐在他胯上。身子前倾，胸前的柔软蹭着他紧实的胸肌。  
“别这么沮丧嘛……”  
你凑过去捏他的脸，“我可以做的你玫瑰呀。”  
他睁开眼，似笑非笑地看了你一眼，反握住你的手腕，将你一把拉入水中。  
你的惊呼被他堵在嘴里。

 

头顶是漫天的粉。樱井心满意足地抱住怀里柔软的身躯，拖着你的后颈吻你的同时，手也一点儿没耽误地顺着脊椎一路往下，在腰窝处爱怜地停留了一会儿，又去揉捏饱满的臀肉。  
“唔……”  
你像小猫一样舒服地呻吟着，弓着身子将自己更贴近他。带着薄茧的手来到了你已经湿润的小口，阴蒂被他轻按了几下就开始充血。樱井轻笑着，伸进去一根手指。  
刚刚被操开过的穴内湿润柔软，樱井手指甫一进入，就被热情吸附上来的内壁包裹住了。  
“看来已经准备好了啊…”  
缭绕在耳边的低音让你直接软了腰。感觉到爱液不断从下体流出，你低头去咬他的锁骨，一边用湿润的穴口蹭着正抵着自己的阴茎。  
你的长发飘在水面上，青丝配上雪白的背脊，仿佛水妖。  
“直接进来也可以哦……进来吧。”  
你用媚眼看他，粉红的小舌舔过嘴唇。  
“想要你……翔さん。”  
话音刚落，他按着你的腰，将性器一口气操到了最里。  
你满足地叹气，扭着腰凑过去亲他。  
“动一动，”你含着他的嘴唇，上牙一下一下地咬着他心形的唇瓣，“动一动呀，樱井さん……”  
他被你撩拨地受不了，闷哼一声，掐着你的腰九浅一深地抽插着，一边咬牙切齿地吻你。  
“本来想等你适应一下的……”  
他抱着你翻了个身，把你压在浴缸旁，性器也随着动作在你体内辗转碾压了一圈。仿佛有烟花在脑中炸开，你的腰被他握在手上，随即一个炽热的胸膛压在了你的背脊上。  
“妖精。”  
他大力吮吸着你的耳垂，舌头全部伸进耳窝，模仿性交模式粗暴地抽插。  
上下同时被侵犯，你被干地前后摇晃，交合处的爱液不断滴落在浴缸里。

 

这澡大概是泡不了了。  
你迷迷糊糊地想着，又被翻了个身。  
他抱着你，爱怜地亲吻你的额头，下身顶撞的力道却毫不温柔。  
你整个人都攀在他身上，可怜兮兮地要求，“去床上好不好…？”  
“不是说要做我浴缸里的玫瑰吗？”  
他笑着拿话堵你，看你撅起嘴，“床上也可以开花呀…”  
话音未落，他利落地抱起你，突然地腾空让你紧张地夹紧了下体。  
“放松点，”他拍着你的屁股，“想夹断我吗？”  
你死死搂着他防止自己掉下来，一边还不安分地扭着腰，在他身上要这要那。  
“你真是……”  
他气结，托着你的屁股，抬腰狠狠一顶。  
你呻吟一声，终于安份了。

 

短短几步路走的气喘吁吁。他抱着你直接在床上坐下，骑乘的体位让胀大的阴茎插得更深。突如其来的快感逼得你发抖，一时间什么话也说不出，只能张着嘴呻吟。  
你失神的样子似乎让樱井更加有干劲，他搂着你不断抬腰。你只觉得穴口酥麻，敏感点不断被攻击，快感急速攀升，积累到一个点后终于全面爆发。你颤抖着趴在樱井肩上，甬道不可抑制地收缩着。  
他偏头吻吻你的脸颊。你们两人的身上都还带着水珠，他抓着你的手臂，迅速抽插几下后也射进了套里。把安全套打结扔掉，他爬回床上，哄小孩一样将你整个抱在怀里摇着。

 

你眷恋地伏在樱井身上。在浴缸里呆了许久，你们身上都是玫瑰花的香气。这让你又想起你看到的，那个说他身上有“母爱的味道”的repo。好在性爱让你全身舒爽，最后一点嫉妒的不快也消失了。你给了樱井一个热烈的吻，手臂柔软地环绕着他的脖子。

“翔さん是我的。”  
你霸道地宣布。  
他一头雾水，却仍是顺着你的话往下说，“是你的。”

 

“香味只能给我一个人闻。”  
“好。”  
“只能看着我。”  
“这有点难度……好。”  
你满意了，凑过去在他嘴唇上亲了一口。  
“晚安。”  
日程全被打乱了。他在心里叹气，却又在看见你的睡颜时忍不住微笑。  
“晚安。”


End file.
